Unlikely Friendship
by Safety-Hazard-XDLOL
Summary: It's a hot day at blood gulch outpost, and two unlikely enemies decide to relax in each other's presents, sharing love troubles. Or maybe just denying them. Church/Grif FRIENDSHIP implied Grif/Simmons and Church/Caboose.


**Unlikely Friendships**

**Summary: It's a hot day at blood gulch outpost, and two unlikely enemies decide to relax in each other's presents, sharing love troubles. Or maybe just denying them. Church/Grif FRIENDSHIP implied Grif/Simmons and Church/Caboose.**

**AN: This is just a drabble I had to write because I just LOVE the idea of Church and Grif being frienemies. I ship there frienemiship so hard. **

It was a hot day at blood gulch, which wasn't particularly unusual considering it way always hot, but this day seemed to have just that little bit more bite to it.

Church was watching over the canyon from his normal sniping position, uncommonly alone. He would usually have Tucker by his side on watch duty or Caboose at the least, but neither soldier was keen enough to venture out of the air conditioned base.

The light blue soldier considering retiring back to his own base early, considering the Reds never did anything anyway, so why would they be out today of all days.

But he didn't want to go back.

He had been dealing with an especially clingy Caboose, and he was having trouble coming to terms with the fact he wasn't as annoyed at him as he should be. Church figured some space was for the best and the time would help him get over his sudden fondness for the blond man.

Suddenly Church heard the sound of dirt crunching under boots, and he turned around rifle ready to take out whoever thought they could sneak up on him.

To his surprise it was some guy.

He figured it must have been one of the Reds out of armour, but he couldn't tell which one.

The intruder was fairly tall, with dark honey coloured hair that was anything but neat. He was tan but not considerably dark and his eyes were a gold ember colour.

"What are you doing up here?!"

He demanded, not lowering his weapon. The Red shrugged his shoulders casually, walking straight past Church and taking a seat with his back to the wall.

Church only just realised the man was only wearing khaki pants and a pair of black boots. He was fairly tone, but not nearly as in shape as Tucker, Caboose or himself.

"I'm here just to relax, ok asshole?"

Church recognised the voice as the orange soldier, Grif, if he remembered correctly.

"What? Relax? You're in a war zone! What's one good reason I shouldn't just shoot you right now?"

Church could feel a headache forming, and he wondered not for the first time why he had gotten stuck on this stupid planet.

"Just chill out for one god damn day, alright? It's been a long, hot, week. I call a truce."

Church pondered this for a moment. He had been having an awful couple of days, and he really could use a break. With a heavy sigh the raven haired man walked over and took a seat next to Grif, sitting his helmet and gun on the other side of himself.

"Fine. A fucking truce."

He grumbled out.

Grif smirked, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He offered one to Church, who took it willingly. He didn't usually smoke, but times of stress do that to a person.

"I can't smoke in the base, Simmons doesn't let me."

Church raised a dark brow at this, as he took a long drag of his smoke. He decided not to reply, it wasn't much of a question. More like a statement, just something he felt the need to share.

"Simmons doesn't like me doing a lot of things, actually."

Grif was looking straight ahead, eyes half lidded. Neither made eye contact. Church noted that Grif's story went quickly from 'Simmons makes me' to 'Simmons doesn't like it' to himself, finding it a little amusing.

Church tried remembering which one was Simmons….

"But I always listen. I don't know why, I just do. We argue a lot too; sometimes I start arguments just so he'll talk to me."

Grif ran a hand over his face and up through his hair. Church figured he was stressed out, which annoyed him slightly. What did he have to stress over, anyway?

"You know that dark blue guy is totally in love with you, right?"

This definitely caught Church of guard. He turned to Grif with a look of both surprise and anger all at the same time.

"What?"

He gargled out, not being able to come up with any other words.

"What's his name? Caboose? Yeah, totally in love with you. Me, Donut and Simmons have a bet going to see how long it takes for you two to hook up. So would you confess your undying love for him, already? Because my time runs out in a couple of weeks."

Church blinked in surprise not sure how to reply. He was in complete and utter shock for the first time in a long time. After working at blood gulch for so long, you come pretty desensitised to most things.

"We are not in love."

He finally spat back in forced disgust. There was no way he was in love with Caboose. Feeling defensive, Church shot back the first thing that came to mind.

"Not as in love as you and that Simmons guy, anyway."

Church folded his arms, lips tugging into a smirk when he heard the spluttering, coughing sound Grif made.

"What?!"

He all but screeched.

"Come on. You two are practically married already, the way you act. But then again you both also remind me of those kids you see who pick on the person they have a crush on."

Grif turned to Church with a frown, mimicking folding his arms.

"Well you're not as mean to that Caboose guy as you seem to think! You're probably nicer to him than you are to anyone!"

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you without Simmons! You guys are practically tied together! It's actually pretty sweet."

"Ah- Shut up!"

Both men were blushing lightly, whether it was from anger, the heat or embarrassment neither knew.

Church opened his mouth to reply but he heard a voice coming from his base. He looked down to see Caboose standing just outside the door out of armour, arms waving to get his attention.

"CHURCH! HEY CHURCH! COME DOWN, I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

The chipper voice rung throughout the canyon, much to Church's horror. He turned to see an incredibly smug look on Grif's face.

Both stood up, Church grabbing his helmet and rifle.

"Go get him, big boy."

Grif mocked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. But the Hawaiian paled when he heard another voice, this time from his base.

"Hey Grif! Why are you out of your armour and not working! AND ARE YOU SMOKING!?"

Simmons was outside of red base, fully armoured. He was standing with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Looks like you're in trouble with the old ball and chain."

Church shot Grif a stern smirk before pulling on his helmet and walking down towards his own base. Grif watched him walk away for a moment before smiling.

"Truce over, fucktard."

"I'm the one with the gun, asshole."

~FIN~


End file.
